


Never Let Me Go

by honngyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honngyu/pseuds/honngyu
Summary: Conocer tal faceta que Keith escondía bajo un fiero exterior lo hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia. Era capaz de olvidar hasta sus peores pesadillas; no había Imperio ni guerra bajo la brillante mirada de Keith— Aquella que solo reservaba para Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cayami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayami/gifts).



> El final de temporada de Voltron me dejo con ganas de fluff, así que escribí esto para sanar mi corazón.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un sonido estático recorriendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Notó que no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas y el pánico lo invadió al no poder moverse— Se encontraba atrapado en una habitación que con los segundos se pintaba de un enfermante púrpura.

Sabía con exactitud en qué lugar de la galaxia estaba, y al oír múltiples pasos acercarse a la puerta frente a él su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma violenta y errática— No podía huir ni pedir ayuda, y ellos se acercaban cada vez más y más y más cerca. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Shiro finalmente logró levantarse.

\- ¿Shiro?

Fue esa voz la que lo trajo devuelta a la realidad. “No hay nada que temer”, se recordó. Se trataba de Keith, a su lado, en su cama. Con esa mirada de preocupación que Shiro, lamentablemente, ya conocía de memoria.

\- Esta bien, Keith. Solo fue una pesadilla.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado de confesar aquello si consideraba que la razón por la cual Keith dormía en su cama era justamente porque también había sufrido de pesadillas.

(En las suyas el mundo se acababa y su padre partía. Estaba solo.)

Sus palabras no convencieron al menor, cuyo rostro seguía teñido por el desasosiego. Shiro alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla, en un intento por hacer desaparecer toda inquietud presente en su espíritu solo con caricias— Esperando poder ver su sonrisa una vez más durante la noche.

No sonrió, pero su expresión se suavizó y Shiro logró vislumbrar un sutil sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas.

\- Quiero ayudarte— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - Preguntó, con ese tono de voz que solo Shiro tenía la oportunidad de oír en momentos tan privados como aquel.

Conocer esa faceta que Keith escondía bajo un fiero exterior lo hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia. Era capaz de olvidar hasta sus peores pesadillas; no había Imperio ni guerra bajo la brillante mirada de Keith— Aquella que solo reservaba para Shiro.

Acarició su piel con su pulgar y le dedicó una sonrisa. - Bueno, podrías partir por darme un beso.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Keith se extendió por todo su rostro y Shiro estaba apunto de hacer una inocente broma al respecto cuando sintió los labios del menor encontrándose con los suyos. Seguían siendo tímidos, pero la calidez que transmitían era capaz de estremecer todo su ser. Dejándose llevar por el suave contacto, Shiro correspondió el gesto con la misma dulzura y aprovechó de estrechar el cuerpo de Keith contra el suyo para acostarlo a su lado.

\- Mucho mejor. - Agregó, riendo un poco al sentir como el menor ocultaba su rostro en su torso y suspiraba.

\- Ahora vuelve a dormir, ¿si?

\- Entendido, capitán.

Ambos guardaron silencio, los metálicos dedos de Shiro acariciaban el cabello de Keith mientras que su otro brazo lo mantenía cerca de él. Creyó que en cualquier momento podía caer dormido así, hasta que el menor alzó la voz.

\- No volverán a alejarte de mi, Shiro. - Keith se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para posar su ahora intensa mirada sobre él. Sin más, acercó su rostro nuevamente para depositar otro beso en los labios de Shiro antes de volver a recostarse sobre su torso. - No lo permitiré.

Shiro sintió como Keith se aferraba a él con más fuerza. - Lo sé, Keith.

“Lo sé”.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble se vuelve angst si lo sitúan en algún momento de la segunda temporada, i'm sorry (':


End file.
